


Ever Yours

by secret_murmurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #RSCandyHearts, Alpha Remus Lupin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mild Smut, Pining, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_murmurs/pseuds/secret_murmurs
Summary: He had a secret. A secret so secret, not even James unearthed it—until yesterday...Sirius takes care of the wolf. Now he's going to take care of the boy, if he's allowed to.This is for the RS Candy Hearts Challenge from https://goodboylupin.tumblr.com/Prompt: 'Ever Yours'
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge, Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge 2021





	1. the Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276932) by [Ladyhawk_lhflu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu). 



He had a secret. A secret so secret, not even James unearthed it—until yesterday.

It was no secret, something about Sirius enchanted even his enemies. With the exotic silver eyes he hated to see in the mirror, he hypnotized his targets. Anyone not won by looks alone, a little flirting conquered. 

Anyone, except the one he desired. No one could know—not while he was alive, in any case.

Until James forbade Padfoot from joining Moony during full moons. 

Sirius nearly punched James as he explained Moony would need help finding a mate—no, the _other_ kind of mate—and, until then, Sirius had to stay away, unless he wanted—

Perfect, kind, adorable, fit, 'more than enough adjectives, mate,' Moony. His Remus, who turned the world on its axis. Remus, who hopefully wouldn’t hate him, as Peter assured him. 

But he was running out of time to confess.

It would hurt (talking about feelings always did). Sirius broke things. It was his black nature. (Or at least his Black upbringing.) For handling emotions, he relied on James, Peter, and, most of all, Remus.

Sirius brushed soft hair off Remus’ forehead, again, and the chair creaked under him, screeching against the Hospital Wing floor.

" _Pssht_ , Moony, you awake yet?"

No reply.

"Please hurry up."

No reply.

"You know I'm no good at waiting." Sirius cradled a scarred cheek. Warmth radiated under his palm, the scar-littered skin flushing where he touched. "I've really got to talk to you."

Running his thumb up and down one scar, as if reading it, Sirius rocked back and forth, rhythmically, like a cradle—but his leaden eyelids refused to stay open, and the dim evening light didn’t help as the room softened...

Just as Sirius dozed off, fingers carded his hair, grazing his scalp.

"P-Padfoot?"

Sirius launched himself at Remus, rattling the bed. 

"MOONY!"

Instead of shushing him, Remus scanned the room, a frown crossing his face.

"W-where are they?"

"What?"

"James and Pete."

 _Nice to see you too._ But Sirius had no right to be upset. He was the one who hadn’t told Moony.

"Don't you want me?"

"It's not because...I didn't hurt them—?"

"No."

Remus fell deeper into his pillow and exhaled. Of course, that's why he wanted to see them. His typical selfless Moony.

“How was the Wolf with you?"

"A very good boy—acted like a regular puppy."

"A _puppy_?” Remus snorted. “ _Really_?"

"Yep! To Padfoot, at least. Brought me loads of presents. Sticks, bones, a juicy rabbit—"

Remus shook his head, but a hint of a smile crept across his face.

"Don't tell me you—"

Sirius made a show of patting his stomach.

"—ate every bite."

"Yuck!" Remus’ nose crinkled. 

His heart faltered. How could someone wake in a hospital bed looking so _edible_? Sirius sighed, savoring a look at Remus as he gulped some pungent potion. 

“So nobody’s hurt?”

"Nobody but you.”

"Good.” (Of course, his stupid, selfless, perfect Moony viewed hurting himself as nothing.) “Well, er, thanks.” Remus toyed with the corner of a bedsheet. “You needn’t stay on werewolf duty.”

“Do you not want me here?”

"It’s just...you look so scared…” —Remus winced—”of me.”

“Only _for_ you.”

"Aw, you mush, 'm fine. Better than usual, actually. Not sure why they kept me so late into the morn..."

Sirius opened his mouth, but his voice seemed to be drowning. He pulled the newspaper and pointed at the date. 

Remus' eyes widened.

"Oh, very funny. Almost got me, Padfoot."

"Not kidding."

"Huh...wonder why I zonked out so long."

"Something bothering you?"

Remus averted his gaze. 

"No."

Sirius' voice softened. 

"Liar."

"It's nothing. You-you're the one who seems bothered."

"Yea, I, um, needed to talk—to you—alone."

"W-why?"

Moss-green eyes on him, Sirius’ mouth seemed to have lost contact with his brain altogether. _Godric, he's beautiful._

"About, um...feelings. That's why I sent off our friends. Didn't think you'd miss them, sorry."

"Oh. That all? You can always talk to me."

"Actually, I had to wait three whole days."

"Sincerest apologies for the wait.” Remus rolled his eyes and poked his arm. “Well, go on. What's so top secret, you couldn't tell James?" 

"He sorta...well...ugh."

"S'not girl trouble, is it?"

"Um...? It's related...to fancying."

"Oh. Makes sense. James and Pete wouldn't be much help."

A chuckle escaped him. Moony always knew what to say—a calming, regular presence in his chaotic night sky, like his nickname. 

"Something happened—last night."

"As in...with me?"

"Uh...you remember anything?"

Remus shook his head. 

"What’ve I done?"

" _You_ didn't do anything." Sirius rubbed his neck. "Moony just got a bit...friendly."

"Friendly?" 

"Er, too cozy?"

"I don't follow?"

"Oh for fucks sake. He mounted Padfoot."

"Shite, fuck, bollocks!” Remus flushed scarlet. “I'm so sorry—"

"Don't worry. We didn't let him do anything. Not unless you agree."

"Pads, you don't understand. If I—the Wolf—had succeeded—"

"We'd bond for life, yes. That's why I needed to talk." 

"'M sorry. I don’t control it.” Tears sparkled in his eyes. “P-please, don't hate me.”

"No!” Sirius brushed away a tear slipping down a jagged pink scar. “James explained. Read about it. Moony wants a mate—and it'll get worse 'til you do."

"Marvelous. Fucking marvelous. Because so many people would want a werewolf—much less to become one—not that I'd ever..."

"If you'd...well..." 

"I understand if you're disgusted. I am, with myself."

"Because I'm a bloke? Or because I'm me?"

"What?"

"I could be that for you, Remus. Bond me."

“What? I'd have to sleep with you."

"I know."

"You would? For me?"

"I wouldn’t mind."

"You—you're the greatest person in the world. You know that, right? Merlin, I never thought—I thought you'd hate me forever, and our friendship… I don't know what to say. Nothing would make me happier."

"So you will?" 

"Of course not!"

Sirius inhaled, trying to keep his voice steady despite the throbbing twist in his stomach. 

"Right, of course not… Can I ask why?"

" _WHY_?! For fuck's sake! You already do too much for me. I'd sooner leave school than curse you, of all people."

"You wouldn't, though." Sirius tilted up his head until their eyes met. “I'm the only one who wouldn't. My animagus form was close enough to a wolf, or Moony wouldn't want to mate in the first place."

"Not your fault. I can't let you be bound to a werewolf for _life_." 

"But not"—Sirius gulped—"not because you wouldn't want me?"

"You know you could have anyone you want." 

"Including you?"

"Bloody obviously! It's not you. I just can't trap you like that. You deserve happiness—more than anyone."

“Nothing would make me happier." Sirius squeezed his cool hand—probably too hard—as if to speak through it. "If you want to refuse me, just say so. We'll try to find you a werewolf girl. But I fancy you. Have since 2nd, at least."

"You mean...you'd want to do more than bond? Like be together and hold hands and...kiss?"

"And snog you senseless." Sirius tapped Remus’ nose with their joined hands. "And we already hold hands.”

"But why…why would you want me?"

“You’re brilliant! Kind, smart, secretly a prankster. You can deal with me. You know how messed up I am and don’t hate me for it. You don’t think of me as Black or rich or pureblooded. And you’re handsome—the scars make you look rugged and manly.”

"Manly?!" Remus snorted the same way he did at Moony acting like a puppy.

"Mhm.”

"But _life_... _forever_ …you can't possibly—"

"I do. It’s no more ridiculous than Prongs and Evans." 

"It’s different. It's nearly impossible to undo.”

"But possible. We could ask for help. Not that I think we’ll ever need it.” 

“Sirius…” 

“Please, just think of it? I know I'm a right git, and I don't deserve you. And I'll bollocks up a lot. But I was so happy when Prongs told me Moony wanted me. The only reason I never said before is I thought you were straight, and too good for me. There's never been anyone else." 

He waited. The minute hand refused to move. Time dragged slower than anytime in the last two days. Stupid James Potter and his stupid pep talks. Sirius opened his mouth to apologize. 

"There's never been anyone else for me, either. I love you, Pads."

"Then please, don't do this to yourself. Let yourself be happy. Let me be happy. Please? Say something?" 

Sirius found himself falling forward, his lips thrown against Remus’…until a shattering _crash!_ came at the door. 

A flushed Madam Pomfrey looked down at shards and potion splayed on the floor.

“Er, I’ll give you a minute, Mr. Lupin…”


	2. the Mating

Remus hurt. 

Nothing new for him, between shredding himself monthly and an unrequited crush on his handsome best friend. But Sirius had loved him back, and it was bliss—for a month.

Until last night.

Now, for once, Sirius was being sensible. Sirius had avoided him. All day.

Remus should have been grateful. It was easier this way. Sirius was being safe.

And Remus hated him for it. 

Except he didn't. Not really. For once, he was the one who lost his temper...

“You don’t ever think, do you, Padfoot! It’s hard enough staying in control without you tempting me. We both know this is a terrible idea. Why can’t you just accept that? You have no idea how hard it is, being a werewolf, in heat, and telling you no. Because—because I don’t want to—”

“It’s fine, Moony.” 

Sirius had sighed and slunk out the room and not come back all night. Remus couldn’t blame him. He’d acted every bit the unhinged, stark-raving, literal lunatic beast described in books during their row. Maybe his admission scared off Sirius for good.

Or maybe it was simpler than that. A better offer on Valentine's day. Or just sheer boredom—why would Remus, of all people, be the first to keep Sirius' attention? 

His heart contracted painfully. 

Dumped—and on Valentine's day.

Sirius hadn't even bothered telling him to his face. Hadn't offered platitudes about still being friends. 

No, he'd asked James, who asked Peter, who threw him a paper airplane, then disappeared. 

Remus still hadn't opened the note. He couldn't—not here, with a whole classroom to see the tears.

And until he read it, he could imagine the fairytale never ended. And why bother knowing? It wouldn’t change anything.

A part of him wanted to crawl back and grovel. Or pin Sirius to the bed and claim him the way Sirius said he wanted. The Wolf ached with separation from its mate.

But it was for the best. No handsome Sirius, with Siren promises, trying to seduce him. No drama when he explained, yet again, he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous for Sirius. 

No Sirius.

He hadn't expected it to last forever, of course. He just hadn't expected it to end like this. 

Had there been signs? 

Had Sirius ever even meant those things he whispered in the dark? After all, when had Sirius ever given up on something he actually wanted? 

No, Sirius got everything he wanted—except a loving family, but he deserved that too. Remus would make sure Sirius kept their friends—no, Sirius' friends. They’d already taken Sirius’ side anyway. 

He'd console himself by stealing chocolates from Sirius' Valentine's stash before abandoning the room. He could sleep in the Hospital Wing—or the Shack, where he belonged—and forget what friendship was like a few years early. He'd pretend—like back in those first weeks of First Year—to not want friends. 

As in First Year, his plans were ruined by:

"OY, MOONY!" From down the corridor, James ran toward him. "Where the hell have you been?"

Remus shrugged.

"What's it to you?"

"We've been looking for you all day!"

"Oh...you were?"

"Yes! Now, hurry up, Moony."

"Tonight's the full," whispered Remus, hating himself for being out of commission when he was wanted. "Any other day, I'd help with a prank, but—"

"This isn't a prank." James crossed his arms. "You can't avoid us forever."

"It's not you. I can't. Please."

"Oh c'mon, you can't stay cross with him forever. Padfoot's sorry. And you two complete each other like Evans and I"—

Remus rolled his eyes.

—"Padfoot's absolutely mad about you—"

 _Funny way he has of showing it._ Remus scoffed.

"We broke up."

"WHAT?!"

"Bound to happen. I'm a—"

"Plonker. Padfoot's a catch. Not that you aren't. And maybe he went overboard, bugging you about bonding him. But its only because he adores you. You can't dump him for that?"

"He dumped me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said. You both said a lot of things,” he said. “He missed you all day."

"Did he really?"

"Yes! He's upset you never responded to his invitation."

"His WHAT?"

"Wait a second...you never...oh Merlin, of course. Well, I’ll just take this—”

“Oh no.” Remus held the note above James—one of the advantages of being the tallest of them—and tore it open.

A bunch of heart-shaped confetti blew in his face. 

  
  


> _Dear Moony,_
> 
> _I'm sorry for being so horrible. Prongs said I should let you know how I feel, and that I'm pants at it. (As if I didn't know that.) Sorry for arguing about mating._
> 
> _I'll skip how much I love your eye colour, and how Welsh you sound when you're angry, and even your… Oh wait, I'm doing it again, aren't I? Sorry, I can’t help it. I fancy you something rotten._
> 
> _Except actually, no, I'm in bloody love with you._
> 
> _I worried Moony would choose someone else if we didn't. But it's your choice. Not Moony's, though I consider you one and the same, I know you don't, and that you consider it animalistic to mate._
> 
> _It scares me, sometimes, thinking of if neither part of you really will always love me like you say. Probably another way I'm broken. But I respect if you don't want to go farther yet. And for not confessing to you sooner, so you might trust me by now._
> 
> _But I'll take what I can have, even if you never want it to be permanent through the wolf. James promises me we'll make sure the Wolf doesn't accept anyone else. The only promise I need is yours._
> 
> _If you don't hate me, meet me for an apology in person? I'm in our favourite passageway we didn't tell anyone about. And I've got a surprise. One to show how much more important your wishes are to me than Moony's, or anyone else's, and how Sirius I am about you._
> 
> _Ever Yours,_
> 
> _Padfoot_
> 
> _P.S. I promise it’ll be good. Lily Evans even approved of it._

  
  


“Oh god, and he must think I’ve avoided him.”

“This is what you get for paying attention in class on a Friday.”

“I’ve got to find him!”

“The surprise is in the dorm—”

“No, no, forget that! I need to find Sirius.”

James grunted.

“Fine, fine—but hurry.”

“You think he’s still there?”

“Probably.” James rolled his eyes. “You two, honestly…” 

Remus didn’t stay to hear the rest.

Sniffing, he tracked Sirius’ scent to near their spot. A crunching sound, like bones being pulverized, came from a wall. 

Remus pulled aside a tapestry. 

A small figure slumped, chomping on something that looked to be chalk pieces in a shiny pink bag. 

"Finally decided to show, huh?"

“Sirius?”

“What do you want?"

“Uh…well…you see…what in Godric’s name are you eating?”

“Really, Moony? That’s your question?”

“You sent me a letter.”

“A _valentine_.”

"You really mean it, Sirius?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, I thought—are those candies?"

" _Really_?"

"Sorry, I've not eaten all day."

Sirius grunted, but fed him one.

"You really should try to eat on the days before the full, you know."

"I was going to, but I thought you... I didn't read the note."

"Pete swore he gave it to you."

"I supposed it was your way of dumping me, since you disappeared all day?"

"How?!"

"Er... you see... I may not have read it until five minutes ago?"

"You...you...."

"Please don't hate me?"

"No, Moony."

"Do I get to see your grand surprise then? The certified romantic one?"

"Yep! And I only ate like a quarter of them."

Sirius' hand fished through his robe pocket and pulled out the shiny bag from earlier.

"SURPISE!"

"Um..."

"They're _GIANT_ Love Hearts! Just for you. Since you're giant."

Remus felt his eyebrow quirk. 

"Okay...?"

"I suppose you don't know what they are." Sirius chuckled. "Well, they're the most special Muggle tradition ever. I thought you might know, being half. So, uh...you like them?"

"Candy?"

"Yes—but they also have messages! See"—Sirius held a candy in front of him—"it says—"

"You're Fab?"

"Yep! That means you're my true love. And this one says—"

Remus burst into laughter.

"Oh—you—that was—you got your heartfelt confession from bloody Love Hearts?"

"Yes. Just because you don't know what they are—"

"Sirius, of course I know what those are. They're sort of a running joke." 

"What?"

"Merlin, you purebloods. They're meant to be corny."

"What? They don't taste like corn!"

"More like chalk, yes."

"Oh...suppose I'll just go then."

"Wait." Remus grabbed Sirius' collar, pulling him back. "I love them."

"But you just said—"

"It's the thought that counts, love. It's _sweet_ of you to try to do something non-magical for me."

"Wait, if they're so awful, how come they cost—oh, I suppose Muggles don't pay in Galleons anyway?"

"I'll threaten Lils into returning whatever, don't worry. Sorry for laughing at you."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No! Sirius, I…” 

"AHA!" a voice said from down the corridor. James popped into the doorway. " _Finally._ Now will you two c'mon for a surprise?"

"Another?"

"I didn't come up with this second one."

"You could've taken credit. I was only trying to help you.”

"See, Prongs, Moony loved my Muggle gift!” said Sirius as they walked to Gryffindor Tower. “And you thought 'Ever yours' was melodramatic and going to scare Moony off, and you were wrong.”

"Scare a werewolf? Dramatic, yes—but that’s how I knew it was from you."

“Don’t suppose I should tell you Evans told me those are worthless to Muggles.”

In front of their room, Peter stuck his head out the door. 

“Just a minute!”

"Sirius and I—we need to take care of something,” he said, words rushing out awkwardly—not like alpha Sirius considered him to be.

"Ready!”

The door creaked open, tossing rose petals like confetti. It smelled divine.

"What's this?" The room was decorated with flowers and banners, as if for a— 

“A full moon on Lupercalia is the best time for a werewolf to mate, and another won’t come for years. We wanted to convince Moony you were Sirius.”

“So we threw you a wedding!”

“Bugger off, you two! Moony doesn’t want—”

“Even if he doesn’t, you can at least promise to be there for each other.” 

Sirius kneeled in front of him.

“Moony?”

“Yes!”

“I’m glad. All I need’s your promise…” 

“Er…Sirius?” 

“Yes?”

“I…let’s do it. I hated being without you.” 

“Don’t feel any pressure—”

“I don’t.”

“Not just the wolf?”

“No,”

Sirius grinned and took his hand.

“Happy Lupercalia, Moony.”

“You too, Pads,”

“Guys, we have to hurry if you want to perform the whole, well—” Peter flushed.

Once they’d gotten everything in order for the ceremony, James patted Remus on the back.

"You're good for Padfoot." He smiled. "I'm glad you'll be there for him."

Peter looked to Sirius. 

"You need to swear to be there for him. Moony needs that."

Remus blinked as he realized the two boys were acting like they were...getting married. 

Sirius must've realized it too; grabbing Remus’ hand, Sirius whispered:

"I solemnly swear I will be there for Moony."

"I solemnly swear I will be there for Padfoot."

Prongs and Wormtail swore to help the mates. 

Remus took a deep breath. His friends had once again turned something he couldn't control into something normal, this time a marriage. They’d even gotten a wedding cake.

The door creaked behind James. The two were finally alone—now what? 

He expected the Wolf to rip off Sirius’ clothes the moment they were finally alone. But something was missing. 

“Before we do this…“ Remus’ heartbeat thundered.

“Yes?”

Remus turned to face Sirius.

“I need to know” —Remus gulped—“because once I start, I’m…”—his voice dropping to a whisper—“not sure I can stop—are you sure?”

“I’m sure."

The tension drained from his body. _Mine!_ Remus growled, cradling Sirius’ cheek.

“Promise”—Remus’ palm tightened around the other boy’s jaw—“you’ll tell me if I hurt you?”

“Promise.” Sirius’ looked up, storm-grey eyes shining. “But I plan to do whatever you—and Moony—want from me.”

“Uh, it’s not just...have you ever—I mean, with a bloke…?”

Sirius shook his head.

“Not with anyone…” He looked down, fiddling with a loose button.

"Really? ‘Playboy’ Padfoot, who lives in a broom closet?"

"Er, yeah...my reuptation got a few bases ahead of me,” said Sirius...blushing? Remus’ chest ached at the shaky hesitating of Sirius’ voice. “And I was too embarassed to tell you...sorry, Moony, that you’ll have to teach me—”

Remus kissed him with the ferocity he normally reserved for defensive spells, savoring the aftertaste of chocolate. They broke away, breathless and panting. Remus leaned over—lips brushing the velvety skin of Sirius’ ear.

“I love that you’re only mine.”

Sirius shivered under him.

“—h-how to please you?”

Remus pawed at his robe. Sirius chuckled and began unbuttoning. Hands shaking, Remus fumbled with his own buttons until Sirius helped—the Quidditch muscles in his bare arms rippling, he tore off Remus’ clothes while snogging him, temporary embarassment seeming to have vanished.

“Mm, you’re so warm Moony.”

“The better to catch a Padfoot.”

"Can I see you?"

"Uh, erm, yeah..."

Sirius peeled back the blanket.

"Merlin, I always wondered how far down you blush"—Sirius' fingers walked over his chest, brushed his abdomen, and…—“suppose I've got my answer!" Sirius laughed against his chest. "What else are you hiding?"

Remus pushed down his pants and sprung free. 

Sirius gasped.

"Blimey, you're huge!"

"I know...you still—?"

"Yes, you adorable creature." Sirius tickled him a little. “Now tell me what to do, alpha.”

"S-stop blathering, then."

"And if I don't?"

"You—you tease!" Remus silenced him with a devouring kiss. "Hey, stop squirming—!"

"Make me."

A growl escaped his throat, and Remus pinned him. 

"I win." Remus forced himself to ease his grip.

Sirius didn't move.

"Oh? What've you won? What does your prized pet do?"

"Kneel." Remus pushed his shoulders. Sirius slid to the ground. Warm breath tickled Remus’ small hairs like a breeze ruffling grass. "Beg."

Sirius took his palm and kissed it—like a girl's—but somehow, a submission to the Wolf.

"Please?" 

“Good boy.”

"Moons…?"

Remus brushed a finger over Sirius' lips.

"Turn over." 

They squirmed in the dark, a tangle of sheets and limbs. Sirius pushed back against him and whined.

Remus chuckled.

"You've got to stretch first."

"Um, Moons...I don't know how."

Heartbeat thrumming dizzily, his inhibition seemed to vanish.

"Let me, then."

"Not hurt?"

"Mm—a bit...more good though."

He closed his eyes.

'Please let this work.'

He murmured a spell. 

Something warm slicked his fingers. He inhaled. A fragrance, like the scent of Amortenia, seemed to cast a spell. His hands massaged smooth, unblemished skin with tenderness—though instinctual—that couldn't be from the beast inside him. Warmth flooded him, like Firewhisky in his veins. 

The room pulsated rhythmically around them.

Sirius squealed, and hands reached back and tugged him forward.

He sunk his teeth in. 

Sirius shuddered pleasurably under him. 

It was done.

He nuzzled Sirius, snuggled his face in dark hair, and yawned.

"I make you sleepy, wolf?"

"Padfoot? You—"

"Fine? Yes." Sirius winced as he turned. "Sore—but s'not bad. Just go easy on Padfoot, yea?"

"Oh, Merlin—it's getting dark."

  
  


The morning after the full moon, they woke up in the Shack, tangled together.

"How was it, last night?"

"Brilliant!"

"Didn't eat any treats?"

"Alas, no—but I did get many Moony kisses."

"Which are...?"

"Slobbery—but that might just be you."

Remus flicked his cheek.

"Not hurt?"

"That you fell asleep, after the magnificent experience that is Sirius' Black's—"

"Did I really fall asleep?"

"Like an exhausted puppy."

"Pete and I were bored out of our minds. Luckily, your brilliant leader used the time to scheme. After you, you know" —James motioned between them crudely— "well.”

Remus lobbed a pillow at him. 

“Hey!” James squealed. “Marauder life isn't just about love, you know!"

So they schemed to fill the Slytherin Common Room with water balloons. They were still Marauders, after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for typos and everything. I just really wanted to get this out on Valentine's day, per the love letter challenge. 
> 
> If you liked this, find me on [tumblr](https://secret-murmurs.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Got the picture/info on candy hearts from: http://escapetotheseventies.com/70s-sweet-shop/2012/02/17/love-hearts/

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of The Boy in Love by Ladyhawk_lhflu, a favorite of mine. Hopefully I did it justice.


End file.
